SS50:004
The hunt for Khan (Japanese:カーンの狩り Kān no kari) is the fourth episode of Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Rebirth. Summary Tod and his Yo-kai sets out on a hunt to capture the Wicked Tribe Yo-Kai Khan, whoms inspirits people to behave like tyrants. Kotaku and his adoptive siblings wants to help, but Tod does not want them to get hurt. Plot People are behaving like tyrants all over Megaton city. The Yo-kai responsible for their behavior is Khan, but he is confronted by Tod and his Yo-kai friends Whisper, and Jibanyan. Khan disappears without a trace. Later, Tod and Whisper tells Mother Ōkami and Father Kiba that Khan is on the loose inspiriting people to behave like tyrants. Kotaku and his adopted siblings Saber, Rose Fang, Malu, Zuka, and Silver Tail hears about Khan, and wants to help Tod capture him. But Tod, and Father Kiba does not want them to help hunt for Khan. Tod tells Kotaku, and his adopted sibling that they don't want them to get hurt. Mother Ōkami tells them that they must stay here where it's safe. Kotaku, Saber, Rose Fang, Malu, Zuka, and Silver Tail whines but it was no use. Later that night Kotaku, Saber, Rose Fang, Malu, Zuka, and Silver Tail sneaks out of their home in order to help Tod and the others. The next morning, Tod and the others searches for Khan. At noon they halved found Khan, and sees that he is continuing to inspirit the people to behave like tyrants. But then Khan is confronted by Tod, Whisper, Jibanyan, and Father Kiba. Tod Orders Khan to surrender, but Khan laughs. The he battles with Tod, and his Yo-kai. The battle becomes fierce. Kotaku and his adoptive siblings sees the battle going on. They interfered making Tod, Father Kiba, Whisper, and Jibanyan shocked. Khan laughs at Kotaku and his siblings, then he transforms into his shadowside form which is his demonic appearance with his terrifying face, horns, eyes, wings, and teeth. They freak out, and run away they got behind their father. Suddenly Mother Ōkami, Anaka, Spellcastnyan, Marvin, and Patdroid arrives in their Shadowside form and confronts Khan. Jibanyan and Father Kiba changes into their Shadowside forms as well and battles off Khan. The battle was so violent, but Tod and Whisper got Nate and his adopted siblings to safety. Khan is knocked out and transforms back into his Lightside form. He sneers at them and says "You may halved won the battle, but I'll return." Khan disappears with out a trace. Later back at the temple, Mother Ōkami, Father Kiba, Tod, Whisper, and Jibanyan are upset with Kotaku, Saber, Rose Fang, Malu, Zuka, and Silver Tail for disobeying them. Silver Fang and Kotaku tells them that they where just trying to help, but Father Kiba tells them that they could halved been killed. Mother Ōkami, and Father Kiba grounds Kotaku and the pups until further notice making them sad. Later that night, Kotaku and his adoptive siblings talks about what they did, Meanwhile at Springdale, Khan thinks about the boy Kotaku. He uses his magic mirror to show him that Kotaku is acutely Nathan Adams whom was possessed by Donkevil 50 years ago. Khan laughs evilly. Characters Humans Kotaku Tod Archer Yo-kai Mother Ōkami Father Kiba Saber Rose Fang Malu Zuka Silver Tail Whisper Jibanyan Anaka Spellcastnyan Patdroid Marvin Khan (Debut) Category:Shadowside Rebirth Episodes Category:Alternate Universe,